


You can’t blame gravity for falling in love.

by CM_LGG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius has a crush, Unrequited Love, War, a big crush, boys got it bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_LGG/pseuds/CM_LGG
Summary: Aberdeen Juna Wolfsbane was honestly just like most girls her age. She loved her friends fiercely. She loved boys and Quidditch (watching, definitely not playing). She enjoyed her fair share of gossiping, and shopping and like most bright wizards of her age she couldn’t wait to graduate so she could take her Auror test. While her life had ups and downs like everyone else's, she thought herself to be rather lucky. She had a good father, a roof over her head, and a wonderful group of girlfriends to share the pits and falls of teenhood with. And just like everyone else, she attempted to find herself with war looming closer and closer every day. However, there were some things about Dean that she happily attributed to only herself. She was the only person she knew who could lick her own elbow for one. For two, she was probably the only girl at Hogwarts who couldn’t stand Sirius Black. Only a 16-year-old could juggle drama, friendship, love, and war and hold them all at the same level of importance. Dean’s life is changing, whether she wants it to or not. She and her friend's lives will never be the same.A slow-burn Sirius Black x OC fanfiction.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to You can’t blame gravity for falling in love. I intend on updating this as often as possible, and it will probably take a while before there's any romance. Please let me know if I've made Aberdeen too much of anything, all comments are welcome.  
> This first chapter is a bit shorter and provides some background and some establishing information. The following chapters will be longer.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

"For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." Albus Dumbledore

_ Aberdeen stood on a bridge, looking over the water as it bubbled and tumbled below her. The wind blew her hair, whipping it around her. Everything felt so close, yet she felt if she tried to touch anything it would all disappear. So she remained still beside the rise and fall of her breath. The water continued its violent dance beneath her, and she felt called towards it.  _

_ “Aberdeen,” A voice murmured, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once, and nowhere at all. She turned her head looking down the empty and dark road. She turned her head the other way and was met by the same thing; nothingness. She looked back at the water and sucked in a sharp breath. Her chest hurt from an invisible weight. Suddenly the feeling of cold metal was below her hand, and she looked down, seeing her bare hand gripping the railing of the bridge with white knuckles. When did she move?  _

_ A shadow approached her from behind, she knew it was there without looking. The weight on her chest moved, settling in her stomach. The shadow stood beside her, yet she still didn’t look at it. She didn’t need to.  _

_ “Aberdeen.” It spoke. Her other hand moved on its own accord, she watched in horror as it joined the first hand in gripping the railing. “It’s time.” She shook her head, tears welling in her blue eyes.  _

_ “No.” She whispered, but she didn’t recognize the voice. “Please,” She pleaded with the shadow. Her tears felt cold on her warm cheeks, how her cheeks were warm when the wind pierced through her clothing she didn’t know. “Please,” She repeated, her own unfamiliar voice sounding miles away. Finally, she turned her head, and the shadow was gone. She turned back to the water, heart beating out of her chest.  _

_ “Please.” She spoke to no one. Then, without warning, without climbing the railing, without even moving; she was tumbling. She watched in horror as the roaring tides rushed closer and closer. “Please!” She screamed.  _

Aberdeen Juna Nightshade sat up in bed with a start, heart still beating wildly. Everything around her was dark and still. No swirling water, no shadows, no bridge. She lifted a hand to her face, touching her cheeks. They were wet. The sun had yet to even peak over the horizon yet, and she glanced at the watch on her bedside table. Four in the morning, September first, 1977. She sighed and got out of bed, crossing the small room to her window. She looked out at the street below for a moment before pulling in shut. The old wood creaked in protest but allowed her to shut it. 

“No wonder why I was so cold,” She murmured to herself, momentarily relishing in the fact that it was, indeed, her own voice. She shook the thought from her head before going over to her wardrobe and grabbing a hair elastic, pulling her chocolate brown hair into a loose bun. She went back to her bed and sat down, pulling the covers around her tightly. In the next room over, she could hear her father snoring and it brought her some comfort. 

This wasn’t the first odd dream she had endured this summer, and she was beginning to think it wasn’t going to be the last. Maybe it was something she was eating? It didn’t matter. In a few hours, she would be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that’s all that currently mattered. She smiled softly to herself, grabbing one of the picture frames from her nightstand, looking at it longingly. She watched the picture moving, four faces smiling brightly back at her. 

All the way to the left was Marlene McKinnon. She was a beautiful girl, even at the age of 14 when the photo was from. She had lovely wavy blond hair that just touched her shoulders, and her blue eyes were squinting with the effort of her smile. The miniature version of Marlene was laughing openly, an arm draped around Aberdeen, who was the next one in the photo. She absentmindedly touched her own face as she looked at the picture of herself from two years ago. She was shorter than Marlene who stood at 5 foot 5, and definitely more awkward in all her puberty ridden glory. She was smiling as well a big toothy grin her mother would have probably deemed unladylike. Her own, darker blue eyes were shining and filled with pure glee. Occasionally the photo version of herself would look over to Marlene on her right and then to Lily on her left. Lily, her best friend. She hadn’t changed much in the two years since the photo was taken. Photo Lily smiled, slightly sheepishly once and a while returning Dean’s glances, her smile deepening. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and her bright green eyes stood out elegantly against her fair skin. She was Dean's height, 5 foot 3, and beautiful. And while she may be quiet and studious there were often moments where she was just as ablaze as her hair. Finally, all the way to the left was Mary MacDonald. Aberdeen chuckled at the image of a younger Mary. Thin, she had yet to grow into herself and her body but she was always the girliest of the four, wearing makeup before any of them even knew how to apply mascara. She was pretty, with light brown hair, with big blue eyes. She was the tallest of them all, a bit gangly at that age, but pretty nonetheless. 

Dean felt her chest tighten for the second time that night, but this time with fondness. She missed her friends, her dorm, and even her classes. She couldn’t wait to be back at school where her life was and away from this sleepy little muggle town her father had moved them to when her mother had passed a few years back. It made the Summer holidays a snore-fest. 

Aberdeen set the picture back down before thinking better of herself and grabbing it again, getting out of bed, and going over to her trunk, she placed the photograph on top before shutting the lid. She didn’t want to forget it. Once she returned to her bed she settled back in, pulling her thin blanket up to her chin. She wouldn’t have to leave for Kings Cross until 10 am, she still had hours left to kill, she should try and get a bit more sleep. She had a big day ahead, she reminded herself, might as well be well-rested. The last thing she needed was to doze off in her peas during the start of term feast. 

She laid there for some time, watching as the soft golden light slowly began to fill her room as the sun rose above the trees finally. She didn’t know when she managed to fall back asleep but she did, enjoying for once the dreamlessness of it. When she woke again it was to the sound of her father rapping on her door gently. He opened it slightly and peeked his head through. 

“June bug, time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.” She yawned loudly and stretched her hands above her head, sitting up and smiling groggily at the man who resembled her greatly. Or I guess, who  _ she  _ resembled. 

“Yes father, be down in a mo.” She promised and the door shut with a soft click. Dean couldn’t help but grin. In less than two hours she would be on the Hogwarts express. Nothing could ruin her day. Nothing. 


	2. Old Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberdeen arrives at Hogwarts and spends time with her best mates and to her disappointment, her best foes. Girls being girls and boys being astonishingly daft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment and let me know if you do! :)

“How many slams in an old screen door? Depends how loud you shut it. How many slices in a bread? Depends how thin you cut it. How much good inside a day? Depends how good you live ’em. How much love inside a friend? Depends how much you give ’em.” – Shel Silverstein

Steam rolled above Aberdeen’s head as she and her father cut their way through a crowd of muggles. Her father was pushing her maroon and gold trunk on a trolley, seeing as Dean had her hands full with her cat’s carrying cage. Inside he was meowing incessantly, occasionally hissing and clawing at the opening of the cage. 

“Merlin,” She exclaimed, poking a finger inside to try and stroke his fur, but she was met with only sharp fangs. She withdrew her hand quickly and cursed, earning a glare from her father, which she returned with a sheepish smile. “He bit me,” She defended herself but he merely shook his head at her, continuing his journey through the muggle train station in the direction of platforms 9 and 10. Situated just between the two was an unassuming and brilliantly boring wall. However, if you looked closely, and paid enough attention you would occasionally see families running towards it and then, as if by magic, suddenly disappearing. Thankfully muggles were wonderfully bad at paying close attention to their surroundings. 

“Alright, pumpkin, you go first.” Her father stopped some feet away from the blank wall and gestured with his chin, “And wait for me on the other side, don’t go running off just yet. Alright?” Dean smiled and gave him a salute while nodding.

“Aye aye, sir.” With that, she held her cat’s cage close to her chest and took off towards the impenetrable stone at a slight jog. Instead of hitting the wall she simply kept jogging, coming to a stop in a bustling train platform. 9 3/4 was written in a fancy font on a sign over her head and she smiled again to herself as she waited impatiently for her father to appear. She was ready to board the train and find her friends, nearly jumping out of her skin in anticipation. She had so much to tell them, even if they had written letters to each other every week since the last term ended. And she was sure they’d have their own tales to share with her. Finally, her father appeared, trolley in front of him. 

“Bloody hell it’s a zoo in here,” Her father loved muggle sayings, he was always discovering new vernaculars from the muggle friends he met over the years. While he was pureblooded, he was never stuffy like some of the other pureblood families she knew. He loved all things muggle, and after her mother passed he had quit his job at the ministry and opted to work in a muggle bookstore. He loved to read, something she hadn’t quite inherited. She was decent at school, getting Mostly As and Es on her OWLs last year. According to her father, her problem was with ‘applying’ herself. Whatever that meant. She applied herself just fine to do what she wanted to do. 

She led her father through the crowded platform, towards the center where it was busiest, all the while craning her neck in search of familiar faces. She waved at a few people she was friendly with but hadn’t caught sight of who she was looking for yet, they were probably all already on the train. Her father wheeled her trunk to a train porter, who would load her luggage. Once that was done he turned to his daughter putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Dean allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, resting her head briefly on her father’s chest before pulling back. His eyes were watery, and it made her feel uncomfortable. 

“Don’t cry.” She muttered, averting her gaze. “You’ll see me at Christmas.” He nodded his head, using one of his hands to brush a gentle curl behind her ear. 

“I know, darling, doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.” She nodded her head and looked around the platform again. 

“I know. But I’ll see you soon.” She knew she should return the sentiment. That she would miss him as well, but the words caught in her throat before she could form them. So she shrugged, smiling softly, and looking back up at him, “Father I-” She was cut off from anything more when a grand whistle blew, announcing the imminent departure of the Hogwarts express. “I have to go.” He nodded glumly. 

“Alright alright, be good, be safe.” She nodded, already turning and walking away from the man towards one of the entrances to the train, “Be  _ good!”  _ He repeated loudly over the roar of the crowd, “And write to me!” He demanded, she waved once more over her shoulder before climbing onto the train. It was only slightly less chaotic there. Kids were running down the corridor looking for friends or leaning out of compartments chatting with each other. 

Dean slid past a gaggle of third-year Hufflepuffs as she looked into each compartment, searching for her friends. The whistle blew again and the train lurched slowly into motion, jostling Dean and causing her to almost tumble into an open door. She glanced in, seeing a group of Slytherins a year ahead of her. They glared and she returned the sentiment before continuing her journey. About 3/4ths down the train she finally glanced into a room and saw an array of familiar faces. Grinning, she yanked the door open and hustled inside, shutting the door behind her. 

“Aberdeen!” Marlene screeched, leaping up and pulling the girl into a bone-crushing hug. Dean giggled setting her cat carrier down and hugged her back tightly. 

“Mar!” She yelled, “Your  _ hair _ !” She pulled back looking at the girl, whose blonde hair was about three inches longer than the last time she saw her, “It looks brilliant!” Marlene grinned and released Dean from her tight graph, twirling a curl around her finger. 

“Does it really? I’m still not sure.” She admitted. Dean grinned, shaking her head.

“Naw, you look fit.” Marlene returned the grin. Lily was standing too and took Aberdeen into a tight hug once Marlene had pulled away far enough that the girl could squeeze in. “Lils,” Dean breathed out, hugging the girl close to her. Lily pulled back to look at Dean but didn’t retract her arms yet. 

“Speaking of fit, you look lovely.” She complimented her, and Dean blushed slightly, shaking her head. 

“Rubbish,” She laughed, “You look lush, love. Absolutely stunning.” Lily laughed and pulled her into a hug again before pulling back. Finally, Mary got her chance, slightly elbowing Lily out of the way as she wrapped her arms around Dean, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Doll, she’s right, you look fit. Summer did you well. Don’t think those robes can hide your tits from me. How many cup sizes did you go up this summer? I’m jelly.” Dean snorted giving Mary a playful shove. 

“Oh piss off, says you. I’ve barely got a chest compared to you.” Mary jokingly grabbed her own chest and laughed. 

“It’s a burden I’m forced to bear.” Al ice Fortescue was also in their compartment, along with her boyfriend, a 7th year Gryffindor boy named Frank Longbottom. Alice waved from her spot in the corner of the compartment by the window.

“Hullo Dean,” She greeted. Dean waved back and took a seat as the other girls sat back down as well. 

“Good summer?” Frank asked and Aberdeen nodded and shrugged at the same time.

“Alright, ‘spose. It was boring. I’m not like Mary. I don’t get to go to France every summer to snog cute foreign blokes.” She teased, smiling devilishly at the girl who lit up immediately.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you all about François!” She squealed and Lily waggled her eyebrows.

"Ohhh, François? Pray tell.” And with that, they all eased back into their daily lives at Hogwarts. Mary told a gripping tale about a handsome bloke she had met on her summer holiday, sparing no detail much to Frank's horror. He covered his ears several times grumbling good-naturedly about how he ‘didn’t need to hear that’. Next Marlene recounted how her summer love has ended quite terribly, with an explosive row. 

“I’m sorry, Mar.” You frowned but the girl merely grinned at you. 

“Don’t be sorry, it had to end anyways because of school, and the breakup sex was sublime.” She assured.

“Breakup sex? Isn’t the point of a breakup that you’re no longer, well, together?” Lily asked with a breathy laugh. Marlene wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the girl. 

“Maybe so, didn’t stop us.” 

“Will you see him again, ya think? Over Christmas?” Dean asked, resting her elbows on her knees and looking at the girl curiously, “since it was ‘sublime’?” Marlene made a face and shook her head.

“No, don’t think so.” The conversation continued, moving away from boys and onto Quidditch, causing Lily to tune out and pick up a book. Mary wasn’t too interested in the topic, but it was a hell of a lot better than reading in her opinion. Frank joined in and together he, Marlene, and Dean debated the chances Gryffindor had in winning the house cup that year. Frank thought they had a pretty decent shot since Slytherin had lost a few good players who had graduated the year before. But Dean wasn’t so sure, not with Potter leading them into battle. Marlene admitted she was thinking of trying out for chaser this upcoming year and Frank and Dean made a big deal of it, telling her she should definitely do it. 

“Mars you’d be brilliant, probably the only good player we’ll have!” Dean exclaimed excitedly, punching a hand into the air. “Marlene McKinnon, Hogwart’s best chaser, I can see it now.” The door to the compartment slid open and a voice spoke from the threshold. 

“McKinnon? On the Quidditch team?” Potter’s voice broke the light mood that had settled over the group. Lily looked up from her book with a glare, and Marlene flushed slightly, looking away from the boy. Dean joined in with Lily in glaring at the boys. Potter stood at the front of the group, always the ringleader, one hand on each side of the doorframe, supporting himself as he leaned in. He’d gotten slightly taller, and broader over the summer, but he was still James. Wild black hair a mess on the top of his head, glasses slightly crooked, and smirk as wide as always. Dean wondered to herself if it was stuck like that after years of being a git. Behind him to his left was Sirius Black. He’d grown taller as well, and his face was definitely more grown-up, and to some, it was probably even more attractive, but for Dean, it just seemed all the more punchable. His grey eyes seemed bored and he wore a lazy little smirk on his lips, arms crossed over his chest. On James' other side was Remus Lupin, the only tolerable one of the boys, who had started calling themselves The Marauders in their fourth year. He was a sweet and smart boy, with kind eyes. He had the common decency to look apologetic at the inhabitants of the compartment. Behind all of them was Peter Pettigrew. If anything he had gotten viler over the summer. What he lacked in height he made up with girth. While the other boys were royal pains in the arse, she couldn’t think of a reason why even they were friends with him. He was misogynistic and daft, in her humble opinion. 

“‘Ello all, good summer Lily?” James asked, only looking at the red-headed girl. She looked back down at her book and didn’t even dignify his question with an answer. “Mine was alright, I suppose. I missed your stunning face for every moment of it though. Excited to be back?” Again she didn’t answer him but you could see she was bristling with anger as she flipped her pages far too quickly to actually be reading them.

“Piss off, Potter.” Marlene snarled, getting up to try and shut the door but James didn’t budge. 

“Spend much time with  Snivellus?” He asked and Lily snapped her book shut and stood up abruptly. For a moment Dean thought she was going to walk over and hit him. However, she merely gathered her robes and turned to the others.

“I have to go to my prefect meeting.” She announced before pushing her way past James and down the hallway. He turned like he was going to follow her but Remus put an arm out.

“Quit while you’re ahead mate, you’re lucky she didn’t curse you.” James looked like a puppy who’d been kicked and Dean snorted out a laugh, rolling her eyes at the group.

“Wolfsbane,” Sirius spoke, and you looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. Usually, he didn’t address any of you directly, more there for what she assumed was James’ moral support. 

“Black.” You responded. 

“You’re looking fit.” He smirked and James glanced over his shoulder, looking surprised. Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Alright.” She stated. Was that it? But they didn’t leave. Sirius continued to grin stupidly at her. 

“When did you become hot?” He asked and she felt herself heating up, not in embarrassment but with anger. Who did he think he was? Trying to compliment someone while also insinuating they haven’t always been attractive? She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. 

“Good to know you’re still you Black, I was worried you might’ve developed manners over the summer.” He only grinned wider at her. 

“Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?” He asked, and she laughed at that, genuinely laughed like it was a well-timed and well-executed pun. 

“No?” Dean replied incredulously. “Over my dead body.” 

“I can wait.” He assured. 

“Piss off you lot,” She announced, standing up. Unlike Lily, she didn’t brush past the boys. She simply put a hand on James' chest giving him a little push. He allowed himself to be moved, mostly still in shock that Black had said anything, let alone asked Lily’s best friend out. “Goodbye,” She stated before sliding the door shut and sitting back down. The boys' shadows remained in front of their compartment for another minute before they eventually moved on to go do Merlin knows what. The group sat in silence for a moment before they were sure the boys had left before Marlene squealed yet again.

“Did Sirius Black just ask you out?” She was one of those girls who thought he was godlike, something Aberdeen truly didn’t understand. 

“He was just being an arse. Probably hoping I’d say ‘Oh Godrick yes! I’d love to!’” She clasped her hands and batted her eyelashes dramatically, “Just so he could call me a hag and laugh with his mates.” 

“Nooo,” Marlene assured, “You’re no hag, trust me.” 

“I know I’m not.” She rolled her eyes, “That wasn’t my point, my point is, he’s an immature git.” Marlene wouldn’t drop it though. 

“No way, he couldn’t stop looking at you!” Aberdeen just shook her head leaning back against the seat. 

“Whatever.” 

“I told you your tits grew.” Mary snickered, and Marlene and even Alice joined in. Dean wanted to pull her hair out. 

“You all think with your vagains,” Dean grumbled, closing her eyes to block out the giggling girls. 

“Like you don’t!” Mary laughed. Without opening her eyes Dean gave them all the finger. 

“Not when it comes to the likes of Sirius Black.” The giggling continued and Dean, while loving her friends, and knowing they meant well and were just taking the piss, couldn’t help but wish for Lily to return to her. The only sensible one. 

After a long train ride and a quick journey on the carriages, everyone arrived at the doors of Hogwarts. Kids were walking into the great hall in large groups, saying goodbye to friends from different houses as they made their way to their tables for the sorting ceremony and feast. The group hadn’t seen Lily since she left the compartment earlier that day, and Dean kept her eyes open for a flash of auburn hair. Mary, Marlene, Alice, Frank, and Aberdeen joined a small group of 7th year Gryffindor boys at the table, sitting down and leaving a spot for Lily if she ever returned. 

“Heya, Dean.” One of the boys, Spencer Goldhorn, greeted her. He was a handsome boy, the other beater besides Sirius on the Quidditch team, and only slightly daft. But as her mother had told her, not everyone has to be smart and witty, some people can simply be good to look at, and Spencer was one of those people. 

“Hullo Spencer,” She greeted quietly, before resuming her search for Lily, starting to genuinely worry now. Finally, she spotted the girl entering the great hall with Severus Snape. So that's where she went. They parted ways and Severus went to the Slytherin table as Lily came towards Dean and the gang with a frown etched on her face. She slid into her seat next to Dean, glancing at the girl. 

“Alright?”

“Alright.” She assured, smiling softly, “Sev is just having a rough day.” Dean managed to keep from making a face. How Lily managed to spend so much time with that toadstool was beyond her. But that was a fight for another day. Dumbledore stood up and with a few words began the sorting ceremony. A group of tiny little first years came in, all huddled together and looking around in wonder. 

“Were we that small?” Mary asked. 

“Nah you’ve been 6 foot since you came out of the womb,” Marlene replied causing everyone but Lily to chortle. 

“Oi! I’m not 6 foot you bit-”

“Shh.” Lily scolded them. “Watch the sorting.” Lily snapped and everyone shut their traps. Somewhere down the table, however, Dean could hear the laughing of her least favorite group of Gryffindors. Lily sent a chilling glare down the table but that didn’t stop them from talking through the entire ceremony. When a child would be sorted into Gryffindor they made a big show out of hooting and hollering, pumping their fists into the air and occasionally even roaring like lions. Idiots. The last kid was sorted into Slytherin and the boys booed dramatically. 

“They’re... They’re...” Lily steamed.

“Insufferable,”

“Gorgeous,” 

“Idiots.” Dean, Marlene, and Mary all whispered at the same time in that order. 

“Impossible!” Lily cried, throwing her hands into the air. Dean shrugged, putting an arm around her friend and squeezing. 

“Just ignore them Lils. They’re not worth it.” Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet again. 

“And with that, I will leave you with some sage words of wisdom. Tuck in!” With a flourish of his hand, the tables in front of them were suddenly brimming with delicious foods. All the goblets were magically filled with pumpkin juice and Dean looked around wildly, unsure where she should start first. Aberdeen began to pile her plate high with chicken, potatoes, peas, pie, and anything else in arm's reach, but Lily didn’t move. She was still glaring down the table towards the group of rowdy boys, who had begun to fling mashers at each other. Dean nudged her.

“Come on, don’t let them ruin your night.” Lily looked at Dean and smiled softly, “We’re back. This is gonna be  _ our  _ year.” She assured. With a small nod, Lily too began to fill up her plate. 

“Our year.” And how right they were. 


	3. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three, the first day of classes for Dean and her friends. A little bit of Sirius' point of view, and a confession, even if it's only to his mates. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it!

“All children start their school careers with sparkling imaginations, fertile minds, and a willingness to take risks with what they think.” – Ken Robinson

Dawn broke over the horizon, and with it brought the slight chill of the late Scottish summer. Light trickled in between the curtains of the dormitory as four different girls continued to sleep through the light. Only one was awake, sitting crisscrossed on her bed, reading a book. Everything was quiet and still, and in the far distance, an owl hooted. Finally, at a quarter to eight, Aberdeen rolled over in her small four-poster bed and yawned, nuzzling her face deeper into her pillows as she chased a few more moments of sleep. She could hear Mary snoring in the next bed over and smiled softly to herself. She listened, half asleep, as someone shuffled around the small bedroom before hearing the washroom door click closed, and a shower turned on. She listened as the other girls began to stir as well, everyone too excited to sleep in on the first day of classes. Some moments later the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened again, warmth flooding the space. Finally, Dean sat up in bed, pulling the curtain back and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. Her feet hit the cold stone floor and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Morning, Dean.” Lily greeted her, wrapped in a fluffy light blue towel as she dug through her trunk looking for her uniform, “Sleep well?”

“Alright,” She responded smiling, “You?” Lily glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head. Her hair was already charmed dry and Dean couldn’t help but see what James thought he saw in her, she looked stunning first thing in the morning and Aberdeen knew if she glanced in a mirror she would be met with a Gringotts Goblin. Marlene practically fell out of her bed shuffling towards the bathroom with a sleepy grin.

“I call the first shower!” She announced loudly, smacking a half-awake Mary on the arse as she passed her bed. 

“Lily already showered.” You corrected, but she merely stuck her tongue out at her before disappearing into the bathroom. Dean chuckled and rolled her eyes, clambering fully out of bed and going to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room, making a face at her reflection. She was right. Gringotts Goblin. Her hair was wild, half up and half down from the bun she had slept in, slight bags under her eyes, and a dried line of drool on her chin that she tried to wipe off. When she glanced away from the mirror Lily was already dressed, uniform as pristine as always. 

“Someone wake up Alice,” Mary called, sitting up in her bed. 

“I call the second shower.” Dean decided, “After Mar.” Mary shook her head with a pout. 

“You take forever, let me go first,” 

“ _I_ take forever?” Dean asked incredulously, “Says you!” Mary continued to pout up at Dean who was now standing with her hands on her hips. 

“I have to do my makeup, I need more time!” Lily rolled her eyes at the two girls before going to Alice’s bed and giving her a gentle shake. Alice grunted, her head jerking up as she looked around wildly, calling Frank’s name when she woke. Everyone giggled.

“Good dream?” Lily teased and Alice let her head flop back down with a dreamy sigh.

“Wonderful dream.” She admitted with a sheepish grin causing everyone to giggle harder. Dean made kissy noises at the girl and she responded by tossing a pillow towards her, but her aim was off and instead, it connected with Mary who gauffed loudly. 

“You bitch,” She laughed, tossing it back towards Alice who caught it and placed it beside her on the bed. 

“What time is it?” 

“Half-past eight,” Lily said looking at her watch. Alice looked at the two girls still in her pajamas and frowned. 

“I’m not going to have time to shower, not with you lot using up all the hot water.” 

“Shoulda woken up sooner,” Dean grinned but Alice didn’t see the humor in being grimy for her first day of lessons. Marlene came out of the bathroom wrapped in her own giant towel, her hair perfectly curled into soft ringlets. Dean dashed into the bathroom as Mary struggled to untangle herself from her blankets, calling ‘hey!’ towards the girl as she slammed the bathroom door shut. She did her best to shower quickly, singing quietly to herself some muggle tune her father loved. 

“Move your body, ooh baby, you dance all night

To the groove and feel alright

Everybody's groovin' on like a fool!” She stopped and continued to hum the tune as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. She turned the shower off and hopped out, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself. She went to the mirror which was fogged up from the constant showering that morning, she reached a hand up and wiped some of it away looking at herself for a moment, still humming. She forgot her wand in the other room, so when she excited the warm bathroom into the cool bedroom she shuddered slightly from the cold.

“Move your body ody ody!” Mary sang teasingly with a big toothy smile, placing her hands over her heart as she danced towards the bathroom, “Ooooooooooooh baby! Dance all night!” Dean glared playfully at her going to her nightstand and picking up her wand. Mary disappeared into the bathroom and Marlene grinned, chuckling.

“Has anyone ever told you- you’re tone deaf?” She asked and Dean stuck her tongue out before muttering,

“ _Sharakus_ ”, and suddenly her chocolate hair was perfectly dry. However, what the spell didn’t do was perfectly style it. She played with her hair in front of the mirror, trying to get all her waves to curl the same way but it was difficult. “Mar, what’s that hair potion your parents used to get you?”

“Wonderfully Wistful Wizards Hair Solvent.” She answered, now dressed in her own uniform as she applied some light mascara and blush to her cheeks. “I’ll ask ma to send you some.” 

“Ta,” Dean replied, eventually giving up and opting to put her hair into a messy bun high up on her head. She continued to mess with it, pulling her long curtain bangs down so they covered her forehead and framed her face. Good enough. She went to her own makeup bag, pulling out mascara, and applied it lightly, just enough that it made her eyes pop but didn’t look like she was wearing a ton of eye makeup. She even decided to throw a little concealer under her eyes to cover her bags that had been there since the beginning of summer. As she got dressed Mary came out of the bathroom, her long straight brown here in a pretty plait that went down her back.

“You look nice,” She commented, going to her trunk and pulling out her uniform. Mary got dressed as quickly as possible, rolling her skirt up once so it was slightly shorter than the rest of the girls, and leaving her top button unbuttoned and her tie loose. Dean smiled, applying some chapstick to her lips with a small smack. 

“Thank you, doll, you look good too. Is that your skirt from last year?” Mary smoothed the skirt down and nodded grinning. 

“It still fits,”

“I wouldn’t say it fits,” Lily joked, her satchel already packed for the day. “Your arse is practically out.”

“But it’s a nice arse, don’t worry,” Mary assured with a wink. Alice grumbled about how it was time for breakfast, unshowered and already in her uniform. Alice's short hair was down, the dirty blond hair framing her delicate round face. She cast a perfume charm over herself and turned to the others. 

“I’m starving. Ready?” 

“You just wanna see Frankie-poo,” Mary laughed as she quickly applied some shimmering eyeshadow and mascara to her pretty eyes, making them even more stunning. Alice shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder, face flushing slightly. Together the girls gathered their things, Lily putting her Prefect pin proudly on her robes while the other girls tossed their own robes over their arms to carry with them. Together they climbed down the stairs to the common room where a commotion could be heard. 

“Lily!” James called loudly from his spot by the fireplace, longing dramatically on one of the plush armchairs there, “You look lovely, my flower.” Lily stuck her nose into the air and walked quickly towards the portrait hole, the rest of the girls in tow. James jumped up, flanked by his goons as they followed the girls out. 

“Hullo Wolfsbane,” Sirius greeted from behind her, “Sleep well.” She glanced over her shoulder at the boy, raising an eyebrow at him, she turned her head back to look at Marlene who was grinning at her. 

“Fine, Black.” She responded drily. “Don’t you have someone else to bother?” Dean asked, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Sirius grinned and shook his head, checking his watch. 

“Not till 1o am, until then I’m all yours.” She snorted and continued to walk, briefly listening to James berating Lily with questions as she dutifully ignored the boy. They continued like that all the way to the great hall, the boys being annoying, and the girls ignoring their existence. 

“How was your summer, Black?” Marlene eventually asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He shrugged, smirk ever-present.

“Alright, glad to be back though.” She nodded and smiled sheepishly before turning to Dean who was looking at her like she had three heads. 

“Don’t engage, you’re only encouraging them,” Mary warned, causing Marlene to flush slightly and shrug. They entered the great hall and walked towards the center of Gryffindor table where Frank was seated with Spencer and his two other dormmates; Alex Calvery, a handsome boy with black hair and light eyes, he was short but relatively built. And while he wasn’t officially out, everyone knew he was gay. Next to him was Oak Smallflower, a blond hair blue eyes dreamboat, top of his class, and funny as sin. 

Lily sat down next to Oak, who smiled politely at her, his head boy pin shining brilliantly.

“Morning Lily,”

“Goodmorning,” She greeted in return, her cheeks becoming a slight rose color. Dean smirked and sat across from her, between Spencer and Frank, Alice sitting on the other side of Frank. Marlene was across from Frank, and Mary across from Alice. The girls were thankful they were sandwiched between a group of second-year boys and a group of fourth-year girls because it meant The Marauders had to stop bothering them and travel further down the table to find a seat. 

“I wish he would simply leave me alone,” Lily complained, putting some eggs and toast onto her plate. Dean grabbed a bowl, filling it with oatmeal, and nodded. 

“Me too, the whole lot of them.” 

“What’s gotten into Black? I think he likes you, Abby.” Marlene sang the word ‘likes’ and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Spencer and Dean glanced down the table at the same time and Dean frowned deeply. 

“I haven’t the foggiest. But it’s repulsive.” 

“Doesn’t every girl like Black?” Alex asked, glancing down the table as well. They all looked over at the boy in question- and while Dean hated to admit it, really really hated it, he truly was an attractive bloke. Too bad his personality ruined everything. 

“Not Dean,” Lily assured. Sirius caught them all staring his way and waved down the table at them, blowing a kiss. The girls, minus Marlene, made a face, and Alex blew a kiss back which Black pretended to catch. 

“Did yous get your times tables yet?” Mary asked, slightly batting her lashes at Oak as she spoke, but Spencer was the one who replied.

“No, Minnie hasn’t come around yet.”

“Don’t let her hear you call her that.” Mary laughed, but the boy only grinned. Together they ate, making casual conversation about what they thought classes might bring this year. Finally, twenty minutes to ten, McGonagall came around the table passing everyone their times' tables. Dean picked hers up and looked it over, firstly checking her schedule for the day.

6th Year Times' Table

Aberdeen Juna Wolfsbane

Day

| 

10 am

| 

11 am

| 

12 am

| 

1 pm

| 

2 pm

| 

3 pm 

| 

4 pm 

| 

5 pm

| 

6 pm

| 

8 pm - 10pm  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Mon

| 

Potions

| 

Lunch

| 

Free

| 

Muggle Studies

| 

Dinner

|   
  
Tues

| 

Care of magical creatures 

| 

Lunch

| 

Charms

| 

Free

| 

DADA

| 

Free

| 

Dinner

|   
  
Wend

| 

Transfigurations

| 

Free

| 

Lunch

| 

History of Magic

| 

Free

| 

Divination

| 

Dinner

|   
  
Thurs

| 

Herbology

| 

Lunch

| 

Charms

| 

Free

| 

Dinner

| 

Astrology  
  
Fri

| 

Transfigurations

| 

Free

| 

Lunch

| 

Muggle Studies

| 

Free

| 

DADA

|  | 

Dinner

|   
  
“Double potions first thing Monday, I’m gonna commit.” Mary groaned, smacking her head against the table. 

“Who's taking care of magical creatures?” Marlene asked and Dean and Alice raised their hands, “We have that first thing today, at least the weather's nice.” 

“I have a free space, sweet,” Mary grinned, “Then we all have double charms at one.” 

“I’ve got Arithmancy first thing.” Lily stated, “By myself?” Everyone nodded. 

“Too hard for me,” Dean admitted, “But I’ve got divination on Wednesdays at four,” 

“That’s a load of crap,” Mary laughed, taking Dean’s schedule and looking over it. “Muggle studies? Wasn’t your mom muggle-born? What more can you need to know.” Dean felt herself heat up slightly at even the mention of her mother and Marlene elbowed Mary in the side, “Ouch! What? Oh-” She looked over at Dean sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s interesting.” 

“I’m taking it too,” Marlene assured with a kind smile, “We’ll have fun.” Dean nodded and took her times' table back from Mary, shoving it into her bag. She got up from the table and looked at Marlene and Alice.

“Ready?” 

“Ready,” Marlene replied, her mouth full of toast as she shoved one more bite into her face. Together the girls made their way from the great hall and out towards the grounds. Mary turned to Lily who was gathering her own stuff, getting ready for Arithmancy.

“Do you think I hurt her feelings?” She asked and Lily shrugged, smiling sympathetically at the girl. 

“I’m sure she’s okay, but you know how she is. Don’t ask, don't tell. I’d just drop it, she’ll be alright, she won’t stay mad.” Lily promised, patting Mary on the head as she got up, “I’ve gotta run, enjoy your free period.” 

“Yeah,” Mary answered distractedly, looking down at her food dejectedly. 

A few hours later the girls reunited in front of the charms classroom, Alice, Marlene, and Dean coming from care of magical creatures, their cheeks slightly rosy from the cooling air, laughing as they came down the corridor towards Mary and Lily who were waiting for them. From the other direction came Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, laughing at their own array of jokes. 

“Oi! Wolfsbane!” Sirius called, Dean looked up as she came to stop in front of Lily and Mary. 

“What Black?” 

“What’s so funny,” Aberdeen looked him over before smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“You’re fly is down.” Sirius’s hand went to his trousers, eyes looking down. It wasn’t, he looked back up confused. “Made you look,” She teased before following her friends into the classroom, not bothering to even glance back as she left. 

“Mate, what’s gotten into you?” James asked skeptically. Sirius grinned widely. 

“I think I’ve caught whatever you’ve got for Lily. I’m in love.” The other boys laughed wildly.

“Sirius Black? In love? Pinch me I must be dreaming!” James threw his arms out dramatically, 

“You don’t love her mate, you don't know her.” Remus chided. “Leave her alone.” Sirius shook his head.

“I don't think I will. Come on, let’s try and get the table behind her and Evans.” James didn’t need to hear another word, that plan sounded brilliant to him. The boys entered the classroom, and to their delight, the girls were all already seated. Lily and Dean were at a table together, leaning across the aisle to talk to Mary and Marlene who were at the table beside them. Behind Mary and Marlene Alice sat with a 6th year Hufflepuff girl she was friendly with, Sirius couldn’t recall her name but that didn’t stop him from throwing her a wink as he sat at the thankfully empty table behind Wolfsbane and Evans. James sat beside him and Remus and Pete took the table directly behind them. 

He was thankful they were with Hufflepuff for this class, not wanting to have to deal with Slytherins this soon. Besides, if they shared this class with Slytherin, Evans would be sitting with Snivelous, and that would have wrecked his plan. What was his plan? He wasn’t quite sure yet, but it would come to him, they always did. Dean looked over her shoulder when they sat down and he winked at her, she made a face and turned back around to continue chatting with Lily. Godrick, when did she get so fit? I mean, she was always fit, Sirius thought to himself, with those eyes and that smile, but she had really grown into herself over the summer. Her freckles stood out against her milky skin more so than usual, probably from summer days spent outside. He found himself wondering where else she had freckles, and he grinned to himself 

“What’s got you smiling?” James asked. Sirius shrugged and just continued to grin, not willing to share his slightly dirty thoughts with his mate at this moment in time. Professor Flitwick entered the classroom through a door in the back that the boys knew led to his office, they’d been there several times for detention over the years. He came to his podium and climbed up onto a stack of books so he could see above it and in a squeaky voice announced,

“Welcome back students! I truly hope you’re all finding your 6th-year jolly so far. Welcome to your first year of NEWT level Charms! We’re going to be covering a lot this year, and moving fast, so take notes diligently and ask any questions as they arise. It’s my job to begin preparing you for your tests next year, and there’s much to do!” Sirius pulled out an empty sheet of parchment that was slightly crumbled and a quill, watching the girl in front of him as she began to doodle on the margin of her notes. He tried to crane his neck to see what she was drawing but couldn’t see over her shoulder. 

Dean felt eyes on her and turned her head again, sending Black a glare over her shoulder. He sat back down in his chair and grinned openly at her, as James stared wistfully at Lily’s back.

“Knock it off.” She whispered.

“Sorry,” He whispered back. She turned back to the front of the class as Flitwick launched into a speech about what they would be covering this year and what they would be starting with. Dean did her best to take notes but often found herself distracted, peering around the classroom before reminding herself to tune back into the professor. About halfway through the class, a piece of parchment landed on her notes, smearing the sentence she just finished. She glared at the interruption but opened it nonetheless. In unfamiliar handwriting, a short note was scrawled.

_Whatcha drawing, love?_

Dean glared at the note and made sure the boy behind her could see her ripping the little piece of paper into even smaller pieces before brushing it onto the floor. Lily looked up from her dutiful note-taking to give her an odd look but Dean just shrugged mouthing, ‘Black’ at her. She nodded in understanding. A few moments later another piece of parchment landed on her desk, this time beside her notes. She opened it. 

_You wound me, Wolfsbane. What are you drawing?_

Dean quickly scribbled a note back and tossed it over her shoulder when the professor wasn’t looking.

**_Mind your business._ **Sirius smiled and pocketed the note before returning to his own poorly taken notes. The class went on for another twenty minutes before Flitwick dismissed them for the day. Students shuffled about grabbing their bags and packing their things away, the girls included.

“Can I see?” Sirius asked, Dean, looked over at him and shook her head no before flinging her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the door. 

“Bad luck mate.” James patted his shoulder. But it wasn’t, she was warming up to him, he could tell. She hadn’t even insulted him. He had a chance.


End file.
